My Girl
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: ALEX/EMMA. RATED MATURE. When Alex is sent to Detention, by Emma's doing, she feels the annoying little blonde has it coming. Paige has been so busy with college, that Alex thinks she allowed some fun too...but while fooling around with Emma, will she fall inlove? Or just keep the girl for sex on the side.
1. Lesbo and The Annoying Blonde

Alex strolled into the library where detention would be today. Running her fingers along the counter and checking out who was already there. She was disappointed to see that Ellie, nor Amy or anybody was in here. In fact, the only person sitting there was Cause Girl.

"No way." snickered Alex, going to the desk Emma was sitting on, "After school detention for _Cause girl?"_

Emma glared at Alex and tried to ignore her, looking down at her homework, "I'm actually here for extra credit to watch over low lifes like you." she smiled back up to Alex bitterly.

Alex shot daggers at Emma that the blonde even sighed and just left it be. Guess she had to cut Alex SOME slack, she did fool around with Jay behind her back once upon a time.

"You wanna say that again, Cause girl?" Alex threatened.

Emma sighed, eyes on her book, "No Alex, nevermind."

"what? No fight back? Ever since little Cameron ran back into town you've been M.i.A which I guess makes me happy but..." Alex sat on the desk Emma worked on and pushed her binder and all her work off her desk, "Where'd your fire go?"

"ALeX!" Emma exclaimed madly, her mouth dropping and gazing over all her hard work.

She got up and Alex was smirking and did so also, blocking her.

"Get out of my way." sneered Emma, her light eyes glaring into the dark ones. But Alex was so much better at glaring her down as she stepped forward.

"There's that fire." she tilted her head, gazing over Emma's eyes.

Emma nervously swallowed and wondered if Alex was gonna punch her..

"I'm gonna guess the reason I was caught skipping today.." drifted Alex, "Was your doing." she eyed Emma and saw her flinch.

Yup.

Emma was grabbing coffee for Snake and saw Alex skipping to go see her college girl friend at the Dot. She came back, and maybe let out a snippy remark infront of Mrs H.

"I saw you at the Dot." whispered Alex, squinting her eyes.

Emma felt her breath on her pink lips and couldn't help but glance at Alexs more red lips. Geez they were so close... she wasn't gonna go like, all lesbian was she?

"Well, shouldnt your studies be more important than your girlfriend?" taunted Emma back

Alex gritted her nerve of this fucking annoying bitch..

"you may be some golden girl... a beauty with a brain," Alex drifted..

Emma tilted her head and her curly blonde hair bounced a little, and she watched Alex gaze down at her matching white mini skirt and blazer with a pink tank top.

"But you'll never be taken as seriously as you want people to take you with those short skirts." Alex smirked, seeing how nervous little Emma was becoming as the raven haired girl watched her squirm a bit.

Well, she did wear short skirts.

Alex again, admired it on her though. Hey the bitch was annoying, but she was hot. Her hand seemed to have the courage to reach out, and play with the end of Emma's skirt.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath, watching Alex smolder her body and actually had her hand on her SKIRT.

Alex sighed...Paige had been so busy with college, she barely paid attention to her..she couldn't blame the girl for wanting another blonde now could she?

Specailly one so _sweet, _and pure. God Emma probably tasted of innocents and Alex now, badly, wanted to suck it out of her.

"Alex!" Emma yelled, slapping her hand away and leaned back on the table behind her.

She bent down and went to grab her books.

"How about you keep your little _lesbo_ hands off me!?" Emma snapped bitterly, words out of her mouth before she could think them through.

Emma yelped, when Alex's foot kicked her _not hard _but enough in the butt and she was pushed a bit forward so she bent forward on her knees and dropped her papers again.

Really?! Another Cat fight?!

While on her hands and knees, Emma tossed a look back at Alex who bent down behind, and began to push her skirt up.

Emma's eyes widened in horror and sucked in a shakey breah, "ALEX!" Emma yelped and tried to push her skirt back down, face blushing like mad and couldn't believe this was happening.

She gasped in sharply, feeling the breeze on her panties and she actually felt herself get excited and she tighted her thighs and crawled forward quickly away from Alex, just as Alex's hands gripped her waist. She turned and crawled back, sitting on her butt and panting. Fear, and confusion flooded Emma's eyes, but also...curiousity.

"I'm sorry!" Emma said, shaking her head and her blonde hair moving back and forth with, "I won't ever call you that again, you _proved _your point _Alex_."

Alex had this look in her eyes look, crawling more to Emma, and Emma whimpered, noticing her eyes scan down right between Emma's legs and the blonde quickly shut them as her eyes widened.

Ohmygod?! Was Alex was trying to make out with her or something?

Alex sat infront of Emma now and grabbed the back of her head, "Shut up, NElson." she pulled her forward roughly for a kiss and crashed her lips hard against hers.

Emma went to pull back but then sighed, and whimpered before she began to kiss back. Alex tasted of apple juice, kinda taste good... my she used _a lot_ of tounge. She was soft too...

Oh god oh god, she was with Sean! Alex was with Paige? She wasn't a lesbian!? What the hell was she doing.

Alex dipped her hand back under Emma's skirt, "Lets see if Sean has kept you a virgin or not"

Emma clamped her thighs on Alex's hand, not letting her go any further and the fear was back in her eyes, and Alex laughed a bit tauntingly.

"n-not." Emma stuttered honestly and then looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex was looking at her like prey, and she wasn't giving up. Nelson needed to be punished and Alex had always had some deep sexual tension for Emma deep down.. it's be fun to see if the blonde would enjoy Alex's tounge wiggling on her...maybe she's like the ride?

"I'm not a lesbian." Emma decided to note, but as she spoke, her thighs slowly opened and she bit her lower lip a bit...seductively at Alex.

I don't know, something about letting Alex do this was exciting Emma to the extreme, making her curious.

They were alone? Who'd have to knw?

But the girl use to HATE her just because she liked to do GOOD things..but now, Alex wanted to even kiss her? fool around? _fuck _her?

Can a girl fuck another girl?

Emma even had no idea ... but Alex evily smiled, seeing an entrance to EMma's pussy again and pushed her hand up between Emma's thighs and rubbed her above the fabric of her thong.

Emma's eyes fluttered, trying to keep her gaze into Alexs who got super horny by just _watching_ Nelsons mouth drop and hear her whimper and moan.

"Jesus, Tree hugger, you're so _fuckin_ wet." breathed Alex almost shakiingly, feeling herself dripping by seeing this. and went to dip her hands _right _into emma's hot pink panties..

As if she was letting her fucking do this! Right on!

"Wait, stop." pleaded Emma, pushing her hand away and went to get up, "I-I can't do this." she shook her head frantically and turned from Alex, hyperventilating.

Alex rolled her eyes and head back, "Classic tease, Nelson. go run home to your boyfriend... wonder about my tounge while his cocks in you." she smirked, knowing now Emma just might do that.

Emma was jumpish, grabbing her books and dropped one but quickly grabbed it and ran to the door, glancing back at a smirking Alex before she ran out.

Sean had been gentle to Emma her first time. He was super supportive and sweet. But then the second and third time he was _still _gentle. And **still** he just WOULDN'T show Emma what itd be like to be rough.

Alex shrugged from the floor when Emma left. Well.. it was close and good while it lasted.

She stood up and went to leave since nobody to make her stay, but as she opened the door, she smirked..Emma stood there, staring fearfully but _ready _for Alex now.


	2. Screamer and Squirter

Alex went to take Emma's hand to rip her back inside the library but she saw Emma then begin to blink and look away, re thinking all this and flushed, turning.

Alex grabbed Emma and held her, "Where you goin, Em?" she whispered in her ear.

Emma swallowed hard, her back to Alex and Alex's arms around her stomach. Emma couldn't ignore the fact Alex was pushing a bit forward against her ass once, then twice and Emma whimpered, feeling the front of Alex's jeans grind up against the back of her butt, lifting her skirt a bit and her cunt squeezed with want.

Emma had never really felt _this _horny before. Alex was so wrong, so mean sometimes, so not someone Emma expected to turn her on.

"Alex." she croaked out. But not to be let go, Alex understood she was just a little _scared, _need to be _shown _what to do.

Alex moved her head so that it was against Emma's neck and began kissing it, eyes open to watch Emma's bodies reaction just in case. Completely still, but her shoulders dropped, like she liked it, espashally when Alex began to suck and nip at it.

The gym doors down the hall opened with cheerleaders going home from after school practice and Emma gasped, turning and pushing Alex away from her before they saw.

"Not here," she hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Alex rolled her eyes and roughly pulled Emma by the hand and pulled her into the Library. The two snuck into a isle just incase anyone came in and Emma laughed a little shyly when Alex shoved her into one of the shelves. Jay had done that before too... no wonder they dated, so alike, yet..Alex seemed to be getting Emma more horny then he ever had.

Or Sean for that matter.

Emmaa was breathing heavy, but Alex knew it was from arousal and she loved this made Emma hot too. Knowing that the perfect little daddy's girl got wet because of someone like her. Someone so beneath her? Mmm.. Alex couldnt' WAIT to have her.

Before Emma could say anything, Alex pressed her against the wall and captured her lips, not wanting to hear any other protests or words from the little enviromentalist. Time to just suck some pussy..with a straight girl.

Emma shocked Alex by letting her part her mouth and stroke her tongue against hers as she tangled her fingers in the blondes hair. Alex took advantage of the arousal that was obviously coursing through emma's body and pressed her hips into the other girl's. Emma immediately responded, grinding back even harder than Alex.

"Jesus Cause girl.." Alex breathlessly said, moving her hands down to grab Emma's firm tight little ass and pull her in harder. 

Alex started moving down Em's body, as the blonde quickly took off her blazer, leaving her pink tank on. Alex was nipping at her neck and chest until she reached her breast area then yanked the material of Emma's shirt down and pulled her straps off, pushing the tank down around her stomach.

Emma couldn't help but whimper and bite her lip in so much want when Alex looked down at her breasts like she did. She raised an eyebrow a bit cheekily like, "Not so flat chested anymore huh alex?" she remarked.

"Shut up, Smart ass." Alex said ripping her bra off now, right off her and it flew to the ground, "these tits are beautiful." she had to admit

Emma panted, and gripped alex's hair when the brunette bent down to her exposed breasts and took a hard nipple into her mouth, biting it. Emma cried out, then sighed when Alex went to licking it.

"Oh my god.." Emma said, shutting her eyes, "Can't believe I'm doing this." she arched more to Alex, wanting her to suck more.

As Alex continued sucking, she moved her hand down Emma's stomach and under the short white skirt. When her fingers met the damp panties, Alex didn't hesitate in yanking them aside and plunging her fingers into Emma's tight pussy 

"UH!" Emma cried, alex's fingers were trapped by the slick, swollen walls of her cunt. She was so horny and throbbing that her walls actually clutched at Alex's fingers.

"You fucking want this." Alex purred, loving it and even smiling so amused at it. **She, **Alex Nunez, **had her fingers **up EMMA NElsONS **pussy**

"I can't take it anymore, Alex." whined Emma, needing her release.

Alex raised a taunting eyebrow, "What?"

"Please." EMma even choked on a cry and tried to arch her hips into Alex's hand.

"Say it." Alex bittered.

Emma shut her eyes sort of , ashamed, "Fuck me," she moaned, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

Alex, totally getting off at making Greenpeace curse, began thrusting her fingers in and out of Emma's wet hole, fucking her hard and fast. Emma moaned again and Alex loveed this, nothing better than fucking a hot girl up against a wall. . one girl so innocent and not even gay.

"Alex, your fingers.." Emma's mouthed dropped, feeling them slide in and out so fast and Alex moved two in

"They feel good Em?" Alex growled in her ear, "Say it."

The brunette leaned down, biting her nipple again.'

"THEY FEEL GOOD!" Emma yelled, and Alex smiled against her tit, "so fuckin good.." Emma moaned, and moved her thigh up more for Alex to dig deep.

The brunette did, and curiously wondered if she can put a third finger in. Emma moaned loud and looked wildly into Alex's eyes, her hair falling in her face as she became to come.

"You wanna be my bitch, Em?" Alex purred in her ear

Emma nodded frantically, gasping out and in, "yes i do Alex!"

"What about sean?" Alex asked and Emma cornered her eyes at her glaring, but couldnt keep them open as she shut them and began to griind herself down on Alex's fingers and pinched her own nipple... felt so good when Alex bit it.

Alex laughed, loving this Emma and the fact she had the blonde naked and not one shed of clothing was off Alex. She had the blonde in the palm of her hands...litterally, the blonde was riding her palm.

"Ah, _ohgodAlex,_ it feels so good, your fucking me **so good." **Emma's eyes remained closed as she tilted her head back and pressed her head harder into the wall. Alex couldn't resist licking at her neck and then moving to suck at her earlobe. She pressed her palm against Emma's clit as her fingers thrusted in her, rubbing it in quick little circles.

Emma's thighs were shaking, "You coming?" Alex asked, but already knew and felt her cum dripping down her hand.

Emma nodded, eyes shut tight and leaned forward, kissing Alex. Alex sighed and kissed her harder, more passionately and sped herfingers up faster inside the blonde, the wetness slapping away and loud to hear.

"Ahh, uhhh! HUH!" Emma tried to pull away from the kiss but Alex grabbed her chin forcingly and kissed her as Emma screamed into her mouth, coming.

Alex moaned, seeing Emma was a squirter and banged the blonde off and back on the wall as she couldn't fit her fingers up her pussy anymore by how hard it was clenching so shook her hand in cirular motion on her spazzing clit.

Emma was screaming, and seemed like she crying outfor help and Alex laughed but sexily watched the blondes knees just go weak and she caught her, and emma's legs trembled as the blondes eyes rolled back until Alex safely put her on the ground and kissed around her neck as she waited for Emma to ease down.

Emma jerked and twitched, then stopped and panted. She felt the oragasm leaving her but her pussy still convulting and she moaned and begged for Alex, yet didn't know what for..

"Alex, _alex...lex.." _

"Shh, your good baby." Alex mumbled against her neck and kissed it before raising up over her face and kissed her lips softly, "Never seen anyone come like that."

Emma felt her thighs covered in wetness and blushed, "I've never..." she couldnt say it.

"Squirted?" Alex asked, impressed. Damn.. she knew she ate girls out well but wasn't sure about the fingering part... unless Emma just really hadn't had anybody good at fucking her. Tht made her smirk, thinking Sean was a lousy lay.

Sure his cock could be big, but you had to have a womens touch to know what they really wanted.

The stimulation was too much for Emma to calm down, she'd never come like this before.

Her heart pounded faster, wondering what'd it be like to really be Alex's 'bitch' for a little longer. Would Sean really care if he found out? I mean what guy wouldnt like their girlfriend to try out a girl?

"You know I pinned you for a screamer." teased Alex, Snaking her arm around Emma as she laid on her side against her elbow. Emma was still on her back panting and giggled a little.

" but not a squirter."

Emma giggled harder and blushed madly, sharing a smirk with Alex.

Alex looked more seriously at her. Emma was actually pretty..beautiful.

She raised her hand, and her finger traced down her cheek until Emma turned her head and sucked it slowly into her mouth, locking her eyes on Alex's. Alex's heart pounded and she even more turned on. God that was hot.

"You can be a freak Nelson." smirked Alex.

Emma let go and smiled so sweetly at Alex, "_your freak_." she then frowned, "But we can't tell anyone." she suddenly yelped. Alex put a knee over her and then grabbed Emma's hips, easily turning her over onto her stomach.

She grabbed Emma's hair around her fist and lifting her head up to hiss iin her ear, "If I say come, yu come, if I say don't? You better not. And If I **do **want someone to know about this? They will."

Emma whimpered but nodded and then cried out pleasurably when she felt one of Alex's fingers slide into her asshole.

"ALEX, NOT **THERE!"**


End file.
